


Stranger Than Friction

by smutaboutyou



Series: oh my god i think i like you [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Masturbation and sin... but make it romantic and kinda sweet., Omega Lena Luthor, Part of the SWB-verse but you already knew that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutaboutyou/pseuds/smutaboutyou
Summary: Kara wakes up one day with a very pressing problem, and thankfully, Lena is more than happy to lend a helping hand.a.k.a.Kara's POV during her untimely rut.





	Stranger Than Friction

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know; back so soon.

Kara wakes up sweaty and uncomfortable hours before her alarm has been set to go off. She feels flushed, her sheets heavy and slightly damp against her skin, and there’s a distinct buzzing pressure deep in her lower belly. 

And she’s hard. 

Of course, morning wood isn’t exactly uncommon for Kara. She’s a young alpha, after all. It happens. Eight times out of ten, she just rolls over onto her side and dozes off again or waits until it passes. 

But it’s different today. More insistent and present. Throbbing. Fairly impossible to ignore. So, with her mind still absently coasting on the last free-floating dregs of a very agreeable dream, Kara finds herself giving in. Letting her hand drift up her leg. Pausing briefly at the waistband… before finally slipping past the worn elastic.

A soft groan falls out of her mouth at the very first touch. Immediately gratified by her decision, Kara kicks off the covers and slips her boxers past her hips, hissing as the sensitive skin meets the cold morning air. She swipes her thumb at the dribbling tip of her cock, and the jolt of pleasure is enough to bring a muffled grunt to her lips. 

With her head thrown back and eyes squeezing shut, Kara lets her hand settle into that practiced rise and fall. She strokes herself in slow, purposeful pumps, her loose fist twisting up and down her firm length. It isn’t long before her mind taps into those familiar pathways. 

She starts off with her dream—the pleasant one that had undoubtedly kickstarted this very pressing matter at hand—but unfortunately, Kara can’t recall too much. Now that her mind is awake and active, all she can dredge up from the remote cobwebs of her memories are some vague sensations, fuzzy and indistinct. Distant sounds. Maybe a scent or two? 

Undeterred, Kara’s mind quickly moves on and calls upon her customary masturbation material: her last encounter with Siobhan. Though it had been over a year ago, it works. It still works. 

Trading breathy kisses in the backseat of Siobhan’s car, cramped and uncoordinated, sweaty skin sticking to the leather seats. Even now, months and months later, Kara feels that familiar sharp pull behind her belly at the flashbulb memory of her ex-girlfriend clutching onto her and gasping in her ear.

_God, no one can fill me up like you do…_

Kara releases a soft whine, hips bucking slightly into her hand. 

_I missed this. The way—f-fuck… The way you feel inside me…_

Kara’s free hand scrambles over her head and grabs at her pillow, fingers slowly twisting into the fabric, while other starts to pick up the pace. With another low grunt, Kara arches her back, her gradually tightening fist flying up and down her length, and feels her body approach that precarious edge and… the relief never comes. 

Eventually, Kara gives up and her strokes slow along with her frustrated breath. She loosens her grip around her still throbbing cock and lets her mind wander again, flitting from thought to thought, memory to memory. 

It idles briefly on Adam before skating past—they had only dated for that one semester, after all—and there’s not much to be gleaned from her one night stand with Imra either, given how much alcohol and fumbling had been involved. She takes a slight detour to fixate on Megan Fox and her dark hair and pale skin, and it’s good, but it’s not _quite_ there. 

Which inevitably prompts Kara’s mind to edge toward her most recent encounter. 

The answering throb between her legs is so abrupt and so jarring that Kara can’t help the sharp gasp that tears up her throat, and suddenly, her release seems all too close for comfort. 

Kara renews her pace with a strained groan, her cock already twitching against her hand, slippery fluid spilling over her fingers as her thoughts circle around Lena. 

How her entire room smelled vaguely of coconut shampoo and lavender. 

How soft and warm her lips felt pressed against Kara’s own. 

How tight she felt around Kara’s fingers, and how much tighter she felt around Kara’s cock… 

Panting heavily now, Kara scrambles and grabs for her leg, sinking her nails into the tense, trembling flesh. The resulting spike of pain coupled with the increasingly frantic pace of her strokes finally peaks, and Kara is coming with a sharp cry. Turning her head, she buries her face into her pillow, stifling her moans as much as possible. She maintains the unsteady rhythm of her strokes as her shuddering cock continues to spill, hips bucking in time with each jet of cum erupting from the head. 

After what seems like a forever and a half, the bursts of pleasure gradually wind down and fade, and Kara’s groans taper into an extended whine. She lets go of her softening length and wipes her hand on the sheets before she can question the potential consequences of her actions.

With a resigned sigh, Kara slowly sits up in her bed, eyeing the sticky release that’s marked her chest and her rumpled sheets with more than a little distaste. “… Crap,” she mutters under her breath.

Kara whips her sleep shirt over her head and starts to gather up the dirty laundry.

That’s definitely enough masturbating for the day. 

// 

Kara fumbles for her phone, tucking both a giant jug of laundry detergent and her mesh hamper under one arm in the process. “Yeah, hello, what’s up?” 

“Hey, Kara!” Winn chirps from the other line. “You up?”

 

“Well, how _else_ would I have answered the phone?” 

 

“Uh, right…” Winn says hesitantly, and Kara immediately regrets her tone. But it’s much too late to take back now. “It’s just… James and I were going to get some brunch at Noonan’s and we wanted to see if you wanted to come with.” 

 

Kara’s shoulders slump into some semblance of relaxation. Food. That’s always a good thing and her growling stomach is already in agreement. 

“Maybe in a half-hour?” she says, glancing at the dryer. “I’m actually doing some laundry right now.” 

“Again? Didn’t you just do laundry like three days ago?” 

Kara’s face grows hot and she nearly drops her detergent as she tries not to sputter, “Th-things get dirty, Winn! It happens! They get _dirty_ and you’re supposed to wash things when they’re dirty, _right?”_

A short pause then, “Right… Okay. So, Noonan’s in like 45 minutes? 

Kara sighs and ruffles her hair. “Yep. See you then.” And she hangs up before she can embarrass herself even further. 

// 

A pair of fingers snap right in front Kara’s face, bringing her hurtling back to Earth for what seems like the umpteenth time that day. Her eyes blink, then focus on James’s hand before her. She shakes her head. 

“Sorry.” 

The broad smile James flashes her way is both familiar and comforting, though somewhat tempered by the hint of confusion etched into his brow. “You all right, Kara?” he asks. “You seem a little… spacey.” 

“Yeah.” Kara pokes at her leftover blueberry pancakes with her fork, aimlessly pushes it around the plate. “Sorry. Just didn’t get a lot of sleep, I guess.” 

“But it’s Sunday,” Winn points out. “A.K.A. the last day to sleep in before classes start all over again.” 

“Not for me…” Kara says, rubbing at her face with a rushed sigh. “I’m so behind on all my paintings and my crit is coming up really soon. I was actually supposed to go into the studio this morning, but… but uh…” 

Kara’s fork abruptly slides across her plate, smearing a stray blueberry across the syrupy surface with a screech so terrible that it makes everyone at the table wince. She drops the fork and hides both her hands underneath the table. 

“But other things came up,” Kara finishes quickly. 

“Like laundry?” Winn asks. 

“Yup. Laundry.” Kara scratches at her elbow, suddenly irritable all over again. “And _this…_ ” 

James eyes Kara’s continuous fidgeting with a small frown. “You took your phero-blockers today, right?” 

“Yeah. Of course I did,” Kara says, petulant and short. 

“Really? ‘Cause… you sorta smell,” Winn says. 

“Well, I didn’t shower this morning.”

James and Winn exchange a calculating look that only further agitates Kara’s frayed nerves. 

“Hey… so…” James starts cautiously, and Kara can’t stop herself from bristling in response, both hands fisted into her shirt. “You think you might be going into rut?”

“What? _No,”_ Kara says with a scoff. “I’m not due for another week at least.”

“Okay, but you can always take some supps just to be safe, right?” 

“That’d be _such_ a waste,” Kara protests. “You know how expensive they are…”

“But didn’t you say that that girl from our class bullied the pharmacy into giving you free meds?” Winn chimes in again.

“Well, _yeah._ But that doesn’t make it any less expensive now, does it?”

“I mean, well, _technically_ …” But Winn’s justification gets cut off by a low growl from Kara’s end. 

“I’m just stressed, okay?” Kara finally snaps. “I can be stressed. I have an important art crit coming up and I’m woefully unprepared, and it’s stressful so I’m stressed. Okay?”

“Okay, Kara…” James touches a gentle hand to Kara’s elbow and she has to suppress an instinctive flinch. “I’m sorry. We’re sorry. We’re just trying to look out for you, you know?” 

And Kara _does_ know, so she backs off again, ducking her head and dropping her gaze. “No, I… I’m sorry,” she sighs. It takes great effort to unclench her hands from the hem of her shirt, but she manages it. “Yeah, sorry. I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed or something. I don’t mean to take it out on you. I really don’t.” 

“You’re good, Kara. Don’t worry!” Winn says, smiling wide as James nods in agreement. “Happens to the best of us.” 

Kara just nods and goes back to toying with her half-eaten pancakes. Right away, her friends fall back into an easy conversation about some youtube video that they had both seen, and Kara tries her hardest to be engaged in the discussion. But her attention keeps wandering without her meaning to. Dipping back to her eventful morning. Or drifting over to a random girl three tables away that Kara is almost _positive_ is staring back at her. And the very possibility of it sends hot prickles down the back of the alpha’s neck. 

// 

The studio is usually Kara’s safe harbor, a haven of sorts, quiet and tucked away from the outside world. But today, the space feels too small and cramped, the walls too close, the air too dry, and the lack of external distractions only seems to embolden all the internal ones. And _those_ thoughts keep filtering in at increasingly closer intervals as the seconds tick by. 

It’s not long before Kara is glugging her way through her _third_ bottle of water since she’s arrived at the studio. She tosses the empty bottle to the floor, roughly wiping at the excess water dripping down her jaw with the back of her hand, as she tries to regather her focus yet _again._ The painting that stands before her, both unfinished and terrible, seems to be mocking her with its uneven shading, and Kara’s about ready to hurl the entire thing out the window, easel and all. 

“Come on, come on…” Kara mutters to herself, rubbing at her face. She dips her paintbrush into her water cup, practically whisking the contents into a bubbling froth in her frustration. But just as she goes to set the cup back onto her worktable— _god, no one can fill me up like you do—_ it falls from her hand, spilling water and swirling colors all across the floor. “Ah, shit…”

Kara mops up the mess as best she could with a handy rag, but in the end, she still decides that a trip to the bathroom is in order. She can go, refill her cup, maybe splash some water on her face. Get herself together again. 

Easy peasy. 

//

Kara splashes cold water onto her cheeks and neck, watching the droplets slide down her skin and leave sporadic wet spots on her shirt collar. She shakes her head at herself, splashes on more water, wipes at her glasses, then slips them back on. 

Kara’s still looking at her own reflection as she goes to redo her ponytail, which is how she witnesses firsthand the violent shiver that runs down her entire frame when a husky whisper cuts into her thoughts, unbidden and treacherous.

_Which do you prefer on me…? Hair up? Or down?_

An uncomfortable stirring wells up inside her pants and Kara is forced to bite back a deep, pained groan. She seizes the waistband of her jeans, fingers itching and inching, but not quite venturing into inappropriate territory.

“Now… is _not_ the time for that…” Kara hisses through gritted teeth, directing the words somewhere below her belt. “So, get _down_ … _Now.”_

“Kara?”

Kara bangs both of her hands into the sink in her blind haste to get them to shoulder height. “What? _Nothing!_ Fine…”

A girl from her digital media class is frowning back at her. “Uh. Okay…” She tilts her head. “You feeling okay? You look kinda flushed.”

On instinct, Kara’s hand snaps forward, catching the girl around the wrist before she can touch Kara’s face. “Um, s-sorry, but please, uh…” Kara swallows, her mouth going uncomfortably dry at the feeling of the girl’s pulse fluttering in her grip. “Don’t touch me. Please.”

Kara snatches her hand back, fidgets with the hem of her shirt, eyes darting away. The girl shoots her a somewhat strained smile as she gingerly rubs at her wrist where Kara had grabbed her.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to…” The girl laughs awkwardly, then clears her throat. “You’re okay though?”

“Fantastic,” Kara says. “So great. Thank you for asking. Now if you’ll excuse me…” She practically barrels past the smaller girl as she makes her hasty exit from the restroom.

//

Once face to face with her painting again, Kara feels the untempered despair rearing its ugly head once more. After two minutes of quiet contemplation on the shading and ten minutes of pretending she isn’t thinking about sex, Kara dabs her brush into her palette. Then inches from her canvas— _fuck, you’re big—_ she snaps the paintbrush in half in her trembling hand. 

With a groan, Kara flings the broken pieces across the studio and cradles her face in her hands. 

Maybe that’s enough art for today. 

// 

When Kara saunters into the gym, her nose is already wrinkling at the stench of the other alphas. The smell is _overpowering,_ and maybe it’s because it’s the weekend, but Kara is almost certain that it’s never been quite this bad before. But Kara needs a way to burn off all this useless excess energy _somehow,_ so… she’ll stay for now. 

Kara makes a beeline for the bars, barely stifling the urge to cover her face with her shirt as she gags on the thick air. After a very brief stretch and half-assed warm-up, she hops onto the bar and hauls herself up with a grunt. 

Her muscles protest more than a little, a rather noticeable tension already nestling in her arms and upper back. But it feels good. The exertion. The slight strain even. It just feels all-around good to be using her body for something physical after being stuck inside her head all day. 

Once she’s completed her set, Kara just takes a minute to hang off the bar. She lets body go limp. Her muscles uncoiling and relaxing. Her feet dangling in the air. Her spine decompressing. Her breath leaving her lungs in a soft _whoosh_ … and it’s almost enough to make her feel in control again. 

When Kara drops from the bar, she lands much more precariously than intended. The shock of the impact zips up both her legs and it’s enough to send her stumbling into the path of another lumbering alpha. 

“Yo. Watch it,” he says, giving Kara a gentle push back into her space, and Kara immediately smacks the hand away. 

“I’m fine,” she says.

The guy’s face twists into a dirty scowl. “Hey, I just want you to watch where you’re going, all right?” 

“Yeah. I _get_ it,” Kara snaps, teeth baring slightly. “And I said I’m _fine.”_

“Dude, _what’s_ your problem?” But as the alpha takes a step toward Kara, his friend is already tugging him away, whispering about how it’s not worth it. “Whatever, man… Fucking knot-head.” 

A low growl crawls up Kara’s throat and she starts after the two alphas, most likely about to do something she would regret in the near future. But that’s when she hears it. A voice that cuts through all the noise, as clear and lovely as a handbell… 

A loud _Nope!_ in an impatient lilt, followed by an answering giggle. 

Kara whirls around just in time to see a pair of girls rushing out the door, and her feet are already dragging her toward the exit before her mind can catch up, barely registering the muttered insults thrown at her retreating back as she leaves.

It’s _Lena_. 

Kara is sure of it. 

It’s Lena, and she is walking practically arm in arm with another omega. They seem pretty friendly with each other, or at the very least, touchier than the average friends. Definitely touchier than Kara’s ever been with James or Winn. 

Parts of Kara’s body already seem to understand why she can’t keep her eyes off the two women, but even _she_ is surprised by the guttural snarl that falls from her mouth at the sight of the other omega kissing Lena—who is definitely, _definitely_ her Lena—on the cheek. 

Then Kara’s moving again. Feet hitting the ground hard. Arms swinging. Breath low but heavy. And though it goes against every single high school assembly that Kara had been forced to sit through as a young alpha on what constitutes _appropriate_ inter-status behavior, she finds herself tearing across the dark parking lot. She approaches the lone unsuspecting omega with abandon, and before she knows it, Kara is thrusting an arm over Lena’s shoulder to slam her car door shut. 

Lena jumps backwards, dark hair fluttering in Kara’s face, and then it’s all too obvious that _this_ is what Kara’s been waiting for all along. 

It’s Lena. Of course it is. 

She smells like coconut shampoo and the rain in springtime, like lavender, like sweat and spice, and currently? Just a hint of fear. And for some godforsaken reason, Kara feels the shock of that realization squarely between her legs. 

Distantly, Kara is aware that they’re having a conversation. She even replies as best she can in her present state. But her eyes wander. And so does her mind. 

All Kara can think about is how unbelievable—practically, _unfathomable—_ it is that she’s been able to touch the woman before her. How Kara’s been on top of her, _inside_ her even. And how it will eventually happen again.

Even now, Kara is just imagining what it would be like to kiss Lena again, to glide her hands all over that smooth expanse of pale, unmarred skin, to push her into the backseat of her car and climb on top, to find out whether she’d gasp the same way she had when Kara first sank into the welcoming heat and—

_I missed the way you feel inside me._

Kara feels a distinct twitch inside her pants at the flash of memory, and it takes everything in her not to make a sound.

“I should let you go,” Kara forces her mouth to say, and it seems to break the spell between them. 

It takes great effort, but Kara manages to leave just in time. Any longer, and she probably would have tried to pin Lena against her car and do whatever it takes to quench her unwarranted thirst. And if all the pheromones coming off the omega were anything to go by, Lena probably would have let her.

But Kara leaves. 

She shoves her hands deep into her pockets and drops her head and walks back toward the gym, actively fighting against every single one of her instincts demanding that she stay. 

// 

Kara enters the fitness center with every intention of finishing her workout, but the moment she steps into the light, it’s abundantly clear that she has to go home. 

Swearing under her breath, Kara hastily presses a hand to herself and ducks out of view. Because _apparently,_ seeing—smelling, tasting, _savoring_ —Lena had affected her more than she thought.

She’s not hard per se… but it’s close enough that it’s noticeable given her size and current choice in sweatpants, and there’s no way in hell she could walk into the gym like this. 

Kara quickly retrieves her things from her locker, pausing briefly to tie her flannel around her waist, and makes for a swift exit because that’s definitely enough working out for the day. 

// 

For a full ten minutes, Kara just lets the cold water hit her body.

She figured that the shower would do her good, help her cool down. But it does nothing of the sort. If anything, her body just seems to be running even hotter, her mind slightly feverish, and her thoughts keep leaving her to dwell on dark, heady memories. Wandering back to Siobhan riding her in the backseat of her sedan, to that one scene from _Jennifer’s Body,_ to the way Lena’s pale skin lit up in the dusky air…

The next thing Kara knows, she’s grasping herself with a low groan, and there’s no turning back now. Kara whimpers with the very first stroke, the jolt of pleasure enough to buckle her knees, and she has to brace herself against the shower wall just to keep upright. And just like that, with one palm pressed to the cold tile and the other wrapped around her throbbing length, Kara starts pumping herself in earnest. 

Her pace is just short of frantic. There’s no shame. No embarrassment that would normally accompany such a public endeavor. Just pressure and the dire need to relieve it, all seemingly centered around her pounding cock. 

As if on cue, her mind automatically riffles through her memories like a shuttering projector, flipping from image to image to image, before landing where it was always inevitably going to land: Lena, Lena, _Lena._

And how good it would have been if they had climbed into the backseat of her Mercedes together. 

How good it would be if Lena were to come to her now. 

How good it _will_ be once they’re together again. To climb on top of her, to pin her wrists above her head. To kiss her. To scatter little nips up and down her chest. To leave lingering bruises on her hips. To _taste_ her… 

Kara’s entire body seizes up then, her eyes squeezed shut, grip tightening, fingertips scrabbling at the tile, jaw slightly hung open, and she’s coming. The wanton, desperate sounds that leave her mouth are new and foreign, echoing throughout the empty bathroom. She keeps the frenzied pace of her hand to the very end, pumping her throbbing cock for all its worth, her hips jerking in time with every spurt of cum bursting from the tip. 

Her pleasure eventually tapers and her hand slows along with her heavy pants. Kara watches her release swirl harmlessly down the drain along with the cold water still running down her back, and she can’t help but notice that the pressure in her lower body has only increased twofold. 

She’s even harder somehow. Aching. As if she hadn’t just experienced one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Kara drops both her hands, staring down at her bobbing cock in wonder and the slightest hint of unease. And that’s when James’s words from that morning float back to the forefront of her memory. 

“Oh. Oh no.” 

And perhaps, that’s enough denial for the day. 

// 

It’s a bit of a struggle to pull her clothes back on, what with her wet body and not so cooperative erection, but Kara gets it done.

Once locked away in the relative safety of her dorm room, the first thing Kara does is take as many rut suppressants as she dares. She knows in the pit of her stomach that it’s much too late for it to have any lasting effect. But at the very least, the meds might keep her from tearing off her own skin out of desperation.

She stubbornly keeps her clothes on despite the deep-seated impulse to shed them right away. Even with her very limited experience with rutting, Kara knows that masturbation would do very little to relieve, as evidenced by the futility of her own efforts earlier. Plus, when left unchecked, it would only lead to terrible chafing, which is of course the last thing Kara needs to top off this very frustrating day of hers. 

Kara tries her best to sleep it off. Her dreams are incoherently carnal, a crude amalgamation of fantasy and memory that have the alpha sobbing desperately into her pillow. And she can’t help but berate herself through it all. No preparation. No omega-scented toys. No emergency suppressants. Nothing but the consequences of her own neglect. 

//

Lena miraculously appears at Kara’s door, as if summoned by all her desperate, disparate fever dreams. A long-awaited culmination of Kara’s desires. Her half-formed fantasies made flesh. And Lena is loud and demanding and endlessly perfect, so Kara lets her in. 

Sex is inevitable. 

That much is clear as soon as Lena steps into the room, whether either of them wants to acknowledge it or not. At first, Lena talks too much. Then she doesn’t. Then she’s on her knees, taking Kara in the warm haven that is her mouth for the very first time, and it’s perfect. 

Lena is perfect. 

She’s perfect when she’s on her knees, swallowing Kara’s release. She’s perfect when she lets Kara take her from behind, pushed up against the bed. She’s perfect when she’s moaning and impatient underneath Kara’s body, and somehow even more so when she takes Kara’s knot. 

Afterwards, when Kara is collapsed on top of her, the two of them still coasting on the last dregs of their shared pleasure, Lena reminds her of a promise made a couple of weeks prior— _Something about me riding you until you break?—_ and Kara knows in her heart then that she might just be the luckiest alpha in the world. 

// 

“On your back,” Lena says. 

She presses a hand to Kara’s chest, gently applying pressure, and since it’s not a challenge, but a soft request, Kara has no trouble complying. She relaxes and lets her back hit the bed without complaint. 

Lena tears open a new condom with her teeth, and that sight alone already has a sharp thrill running down Kara’s spine, tingling from her overactive brain all the way to her clenching toes. Kara whines a little as Lena carefully rolls the latex down her firm length. 

“Easy…” Lena murmurs, and her voice soothes, as do the soft fingertips skating down Kara’s stomach. “We’re going to take it easy, okay?” 

She wraps delicate fingers around Kara’s cock, prompting another small whine, and guides the tip through her slick heat. Kara bucks her hips readily at the smallest flicker of warmth ghosting the blunt head. 

Lena grunts, fingernails digging into Kara’s stomach. “H-hey, no. Cut that out.” 

Kara responds with a growl, pressing up into the firm hand on her chest, hips jumping once more. Lena just slowly shakes her head. 

“Oh, don’t be like that…” she says in a teasing drawl. She rolls her hips, grinding down and letting Kara sink into her about an inch. It draws a shuddering gasp from both of them before Lena gets out, strained yet still demure, “I’ll make it _so_ good for you, okay? Just relax…” 

Kara blinks dumbly up at Lena, but nods, settling back down with a low rumble. Lena flashes her an encouraging wink, then with two more rolls of her hips, she’s impaled herself completely onto Kara’s cock. 

Lena groans, “Oh _god.”_

And Kara’s inclined to agree, breath catching at the exquisite warmth now enveloping her length. She fists both her hands into her sheets and whimpers as she watches the omega take her pleasure. Drawing herself up until only the tip of Kara’s cock remains before sliding right back down with a startled cry that has the alpha trembling all over. 

“Fuck, oh _fuck,”_ Lena pants out as she starts riding Kara faster, the slick noises of her efforts filling the tiny dorm room. “So. _Fucking_. Full.” 

Instantly, Kara’s eyes are rolling back, her mind inevitably flashing back to the last time she was in the same position, with a breathy voice above her, declaring that no one can fill her up like—

_“Ow!”_ Kara’s eyes snap right open at the sharp twinge at her left nipple. She meets Lena’s flushed face, her perfect dark eyebrows lowered in an icy glower. “What…” 

“Look. I don’t fucking care what you’re doing on your own time,” Lena growls dangerously. “But when you’re inside me, you’re with _me._ Got it?” 

“I wasn’t…” Kara gulps at Lena’s knowing glare. “I’m sorry.” She sits up suddenly, surprising a choked whimper out of the omega as Kara’s cock shifts inside her. “Oops. S-sorry… But also, I’m sorry about—about the other thing. I didn’t mean to.” 

Lena’s groan is both impatient and low as she presses her face to Kara’s neck. “Don’t be sorry,” she says. “Just stay with _me.”_ Then seizing Kara by the cheeks, Lena pulls her into a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth, grinding her hips into Kara’s lap, leaving no room in Kara’s head for anyone else. 

Kara readily collapses into the kiss, grabbing at Lena and tugging her closer. “Mine…” she grumbles against Lena’s lips. She breaks off the kiss to bury her nose into Lena’s pale skin. “Mine, mine, mine…” 

“Yes. Yours,” Lena agrees softly. She runs her fingers through Kara’s hair a few times before grabbing hold of the blonde locks and yanking until they’re face to face again. “But that means that right now? You’re _mine_ too. Okay?” 

In lieu of a verbal agreement, Kara captures Lena in another kiss, licking into the omega’s mouth with a growl that was answer enough. 

“Mph…” Lena presses a hand to Kara’s chest, tears herself away from the kiss. “All right. Now that’s settled, I need you to lie back down for me, love.” 

But Kara just tangles her fingers into Lena’s soft dark hair and drags her right back into a heated kiss. “No,” she insists with a snarl. “Like this.” 

She grabs Lena’s hips and yanks her down while driving her own hips up, and Lena cries out, startled, against Kara’s lips. Immediately, Kara freezes up with a small whine. She blinks down at Lena, slowly letting her hands slip off the omega’s body. 

“No, no, no, babe…” Lena rushes to reassure her, pressing Kara’s hands back to her hips. “It’s good. It’s _so_ good. Keep going… Please?” 

Kara swallows hard and rocks her hips in a very tentative, half-hearted thrust, watching Lena’s face the whole time. Lena just gives a very soft chuckle and shakes her head. 

Leaning in close, the omega nips at Kara’s ear before whispering, “Oh, come on, alpha… You can fuck me harder than _that.”_ Kara’s entire body stiffens, her jaw dropping slightly. “In fact, I _know_ you want to fuck me harder than that…” 

So, Kara gives another thrust, harder, hard enough to bring a moan to the omega’s lips, and Lena is nodding furiously. 

“Yes. Yes. Just like that, _yes.”_

With a thundering growl, Kara buries her face into Lena’s neck, nosing the skin where the omega’s scent lives as she picks the rhythm back up again. She fucks Lena _ruthlessly_ , her hips delivering powerful thrusts from below with her hands yanking Lena down to meet them. 

Kara grunts with exertion, sounding in time with the rhythmic breathy moans that Lena muffles into Kara’s hair. The omega’s legs tremble harder each time Kara’s cock plunges into her clenching heat, the slick of her arousal dripping down and coating Kara’s lap, and the very knowledge that her bed would now smell like sex with Lena gratifies Kara in a way that not much else would in her current state. 

“Oh, _god,_ so good, _so_ good _…_ ” Lena lets out in a throaty groan, digging her fingernails into Kara’s back. “Don’t stop, don’t stop…” 

Kara can only moan back and fuck Lena even harder. Before long, she finds herself unable to hilt inside Lena the way she wants to, _needs_ to. Kara’s rhythm falters mid-thrust, but Lena clearly has no qualms about being knotted again, not with the way the she’s fluttering around Kara’s length and panting _yes, yes, yes-yes-yes…_

With Lena’s vehement blessing in her ear, Kara tightens her grip around the omega’s waist and starts the insistent push, teeth gnashing with her efforts. It’s easier this time around, Lena’s cunt already having accommodated her knot earlier, but the process is slow and intense. Slightly painful, but so, _so_ good. 

Lena presses her groans into Kara’s neck, the sounds both guttural and needy, and slips a hand in between their grinding bodies to rub furiously at her clit. “So close,” she pants heavily. “Fuck, so close…” 

Whether she means her imminent climax or the knot that’s slowly but surely slipping past the clenching ring of muscle, Kara isn’t sure, but either sounds well worth it to the eager alpha. 

But Lena comes first. Her words deteriorate into nonsense as she tips over the edge, tightening around Kara’s cock so hard it’s almost painful. But the wetness that rushes forth to meet Kara’s unrelenting thrusts aids the alpha in her efforts, and with one last jog of the hips, Kara’s back inside. Completely sheathed in Lena once more.

Kara comes with agonized cry, head falling back at the mind-numbing pleasure that courses throughout her entire body, radiating out from where she’s joined with Lena, and it’s bliss, peace, and ecstasy in one. Gradually, Kara’s mind settles back into her body, awareness stirring up her senses once more. She tunes in again with soft lips and tongue traveling up her neck, and leans into the touch with a soft whine. There’s nobody in her head but Lena, Lena, Lena. 

When Lena goes to kiss her lips again, Kara kisses back lazily, half-distracted by the pleasant buzz still lingering in her system. But eventually, something drives her to nip at Lena’s lower lip, a low rumble climbing up her throat. Lena whimpers, brushes her sweaty hair out of her face. 

“Again?” the omega asks in a breathy moan. 

“Again. Again,” Kara says, pawing at Lena’s body, scrambling to bring her impossibly closer. 

Lena laughs, somewhat breathless, and grabs for the strip of A-Condoms left on the dresser. “Good thing you got the value pack, huh?” 

Kara pauses to blink down at Lena. “They were on sale.”

Lena rolls those perfect, lovely green eyes of hers. “Kara. Shut up and kiss me.” 

And though it’s definitely, inarguably a direct order, Kara hastens to comply, her inner alpha already positively thrilled at the prospect of yet another round with the perfect woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same handle. You can come bother me if you'd like.


End file.
